Hidden Treasure
by Queenpoet20
Summary: Felicity delivers the one thing that may one day restore Oliver's humanity
1. Chapter 1

Strength

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I don't have a beta so if I do any more chapter I will find one. Any Volunteers. Also do you want more chapters

Summary: Felicity delivers that one thing that restores Oliver/ Rag al Gul humanity.

"Push you can do it," I whispered into the night air as I watch Diggle coach Felicity push and struggle to bring our child into world. Everyone that was a part of their group stood right outside the door cheering Felicity on. Thea wore a "I'm the Aunt," pink shirt holding a bouquet of balloons.

"I know you're tired but even when I didn't think I could go on you've been there and gave me all the strength I need with a look or one of your rambling speeches. Feel my strength now Felicity. Feel me beside you pouring all that strength you gave to me over the years right back into you," he said as he felt a hand on his shoulder knowing it was the only two people in the world who knew that even as Ra's he still kept a piece of his heart alive but gave it all up to save the souls of others.

"Look Rag Al Gul, you have a daughter," Masseo/Sarab.

"And she likes to yell," Nissa said with a large grin playing over her straight lined face.

Oliver looked up and into the binoculars Sarab offered him and smiled as Diggle cut the cord and the nurse took the little girl away for a moment to clean her off. Felicity looked exhausted but when the nurse placed the little girl in to her arms any sign of exhaustion was swept away.

In the Hospital

"Ohh she is so beautiful," Laurel said as she leaned over the little girl.

"And she long," Thea said with a smile.

"36 inches why do you think it took so long to push her out. Her doctor said she should have just have walked out though technically that wouldn't be possible without destroying my uterus bladder and a few other vital organ. Though come to think it with the way she loved to flip on my bladder I'm pretty sure she's already done that," Felicity said in an exhausted ramble.

"So what are we going to call this little angel," Captain Lance asked.

"I hope its ok with everyone but I want to name her Sara Moira after your daughter Sara and Thea after your mom. That way she always has two angel in her corner,"

"And a demon for a father," Ray whispered and Thea punched him in the stomach

"What was that," Captain Lance with tear running down his face as Laurel passed the little girl over to him. "Sara Moira. I like it what about you ladybug you like your name," and the new born infant in his arms gurgled and smiled

Two hours later after everyone had a chance to pass little Sara around they all left and Felicity fell to sleep with her little daughter next to her. As if on cue Rag al Gul/Oliver entered along with Nissa and Sarab. The nurse bowed her head, "Your daughter master," the nurse said knealing to the floor offering the child up above her head and Nissa took the little girl with a grin from the nurse placing the precious child into Olivers arms. "For a moment be Oliver none will see or say a word," Nissa said as she ordered those with them to leave.

Oliver for the first time in so long was afraid, "Sarab," he said and Nissa nodded her head to Sarab.

"Master," Sarab asked?

"For a moment let me be Oliver and you Masseo and answer a single question only Masseo can answer," Oliver asked.

"The answer is no," Masseo answered?

"What question was I going to ask?"

"Does that immense all consuming fear ever go away. I felt it from the moment my son was born and feel it even now though he is in a far better place. She was created in one perfect moment of peace and is now the vessel that holds what remains of Oliver Queen. The Old Rag Al Gul made his daughter into his own image and if you ask her it destroyed a part of her. But you can't do that," Masseo said handing Oliver a bottle as the little girl started fussing. Gently he guided Olivers hands and arms showing him how to cradle and feed his new daughter at the same time.

"One day when your are old enough to understand I will come to you and explain to you all of this and why I couldn't be with you as you grow but know that I am never far. Your mother and you are the only ones in this world who know where I have hidden the most destructive weapon in the world," Oliver said as he placed his daughter back in her cradle. He looked down at her name and a tear fell from her eyes catching it with an arrow head, "May your life be full and beautiful. May you achieve all your dreams. May all those who come to you with a dark heart or dark intent know "The Demon," guards you," he said leaving the arrow in Felicities sleeping hand.

"She's amazing," he whispered he said kissing Feliecity on the lips and leaving. He walked down the hall first Sara then Nissa joined him and once outside two more joined him in street clothes. They walked down the street stopping and turning to stop the Arrow aimed at his head. He was quickly surrounded and put into an SUV. ONce in the SUV Oliver examined the arrow and noticed the tip was blunt and that there was a note tied to it. Oliver unraveled the note and found it was inside a two sided picture on one side was the of the whole group with the new born Sara and on the other side of Oliver feeding the new born just moments before. Oliver felt along the edges and found the images pulled apart a small sheet of paper fell out. "The Arrow will always guard her. At the bottom of the sheet of paper was one more line "All fathers deserve one picture with their 36 inch 8 pound 4 ounce daughters," Oliver laughed

"Call off the assassins it wasn't a death threat just a gift and reminder of whose territory this is," Rag Al Gul and Nissa called into the head set as they arrived at the air port and headed back to Nada Parbat


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: My Memory**

 **I do not own anything I give all credit to the creators of the show and comic. If I fall apart structurally in area's I appologize. Finding a Beta who could handle my hectic schedule isn't easy. Please Review**

I felt him as I slept. He was at my side and holding Sara in his arms talking to her telling her all the things new dads feel their daughters should hear. I wanted to cry but then he would know I was awake and immune to the toxin his nurse gave me. Did he really think Diggle and I didn't anticipate him being here. I felt him kiss my lips and place an arrow in my hands. He was letting me know he would always be guarding us. I wanted more. I wanted him with us, loving us, teaching her as she grew but I couldn't have that and I knew it.

I thought back to that one night we had together. He had made me feel so precious and loved as he touch removed my glasses and carried me to the bed. Keeping me on his lap as we undressed ourselves and explored each other. Ohh how I had loved the feel of his skin on my skin. Hand holding is one thing but when bare chest meets bare chest adrenaline and endorphin reaction is down right toxic to the brain no wonder sex is equal to a drug addiction on the brain.

 _I felt all over Olivers back and scars, each of which I kissed and prayed for no more pain to come to him. How he kissed the scar on my back that I got in my futile attempt to help out in a fight. So much pleasure and joy in such a short time. And at last he was in my ear, well his teeth nibbled my lobe and made me giggle all over; but close enough._

 _After the passion and exhaustive coupling he held me tight and said words I didn't understand perhaps one day I would get the chance to ask him. "I want one of each," Oliver said out of the blue and I look up at him from my place on his chest listening to his heart. "I'm about to give up my life as you said earlier so for a few moments I want to dream. Dream with me," he pleaded and I smiled_

" _I want two of each personally. I was an only child and with your trust fun and my hacking skills I can easily steal and reroute felons money into legitimate accounts and make it look like investments; Thus allowing you to be paid for your crime work. This new enterprise will allow us to live comfortably and still invest in both family and children and their futures," I said with and giggle and you shook your head laughing at the thought._

" _Not that you have thought about it or anything," you said with a smile, a real genuine smile that shines from behind your eyes._

" _Ohh no I've been thinking of this for quite some time; the money not you. No I have been thinking of you just not in the in my bed sense but we aren't in my bed. I'm rambling," I said stopping_

" _And I love it," Oliver said with a chuckle kissing my head as we both drifted to sleep._

After Oliver saved us from the whole failed escape attempt we said our goodbye but before I got on the plane he begged me to love and be happy. Happy would be easily done or did he not see the little football i just pushed out but Love anyone like I loved him would be impossible. Despite Rag Al Gul's death and Oliver's choice to remain in order to keep the league from going Rogue. Nissa having been publicly disowned by her father and then married to Oliver could not run the League of Assassins now even if she still wanted to. She was second rate in their eyes.

I finally opened my eyes but Diggle knew I was awake long before I opened my eyes, "He's already come and gone," Diggle said rocking Sara in front of the window. "Roy was right this little girl will have two Angels two watch over her and a Demon in her corner her whole life," Diggle said with a laugh.

"Was he gentle," I asked as he handed me Sara and I smiled down at the pink little bundle of mystery staring back up at me.

"A fumbling fool. He was so afraid he would drop her or hold her to tight he kept shifting her in his arms so as not to hurt her. Masseo and Nissa helped him though and Oliver sat in the Rocker and fed her a bottle. Talked to her like all fathers do and watched you sleep. I would pay money to know what he said," Diggle explained.

"Hey I let you have the hidden cameras you don't need to hear the noises i make as I sleep," I said with a laugh looking into my precious Sara's eyes. "Did you have a good talk with your dad sweetie," I asked stroking her face gently. Sara had my soft face but Oliver's intense eyes ; I knew I was in trouble with that combination. I picked up the arrow Oliver had left me and showed it to her, "No playing with weapons until you are at least 50," I said and Diggle chuckled.

"Are you forgetting that her mother runs an underground support network to help 3 vigilantes protect the city. One Angel was a member of the League of Assassins, the other assisted in building the machine that took out a quarter of the city and the crème da la crème, her father is the head of the League of Assassins." I shook my head and looked out the window and watched as the sun rose a new day was dawning and life for all of us was changed.


	3. 21 years later

**Chapter 3**

 **I do not own anything I give all credit to the creators of the show and comic. If I fall apart structurally in area's I appologize. Finding a Beta who could handle my hectic schedule isn't easy. Please Review**

 **(21 years later) Rescued secret.**

"Layla," Sara yelled calling to her best friend. They had been sent on a mission by ARGUS and been ambushed in the city of Ajmer in central Rajasthan in India. And explosion had gone off and that was the last thing Sara remembered but as she looked around the room she was in she knew she wasn't in India any more. This felt distinctly Persian and a symbol on the wall told Sara it wasn't any better. "League of Assassins," she whispered to herself as the door opened.

Sara reached behind her head for an Arrow but found her quiver and bow gone; not to mention her arm was in a sling and the action caused searing pain she almost knocked herself out. "Careful little one you were in a sever explosion you need to allow your wounds to heal," the woman entered said.

"There was another with me," Sara stated and the woman pointed to the door and a man opened to door to that joined the two rooms and on the other side still asleep in bed lie Layla.

The woman handed Sara a cup and suspiciously she sipped what she found to be water, "Your friend woke earlier but returned to sleep soon after. Her wounds as well are severe and like you needs to recover. Sara felt her eyes grow heavy and she relaxed and return to sleep. The woman smiled and covered Sara with the heavy silk quilts. "Rest Angel though you sleep among those condemned to purgatory our Master will allow none to harm you," the woman said with a weak smile stroking her cheek and walking away.

The woman left and nodded to the guards to protect the door as she walked to the Throne room and to her master. She found Rag Al Gul, Nissa, Sarab and a retinue of high ranking assassins planning an attack. As she entered everyone looked up, "Daraza," Nissa said.

"The waters are healing both of them. I've assisted in their sleep and they are guarded," she said bowing her head and leaving. Nissa nodded her head and the final orders were given as everyone left as Oliver took a seal on the Throne that occupied the focus of the room.

Sarab stayed behind kneeling before Raj al Gul and holding out a cellphone. "Master you once told me if ever you needed to hear the truth I could give it to you," he said with a bowed head, "Diggle and Felicity need to know that the girls are safe," he said.

"Diggle I can handle; but perhaps Nissa should inform Felicity," Raj said.

"Nissa will call Mr. Diggle but you must be the one to call Felicity," Sara said and Oliver nodded his head taking the cell phone and dismissing Sarab. Oliver dialed Felicities' number he knew it by heart, he still called it regularly just never hit send or called just to hear the answering machine.

"Hello," Felicity said picking up on the first ring. Oliver said nothing. "Hello, Oliver I know it is you I can hear each breath. Talk to me! Is she safe and don't worry the line is completely secure anytime you call the line is secure and the whole calling and listening to the message on my answering machine and creepy by the way. But is she ok. Is my little girl ok? Answer me Oliver," Felicity rambled.

"I would if I could get a word in. You're rambling but yes our daughter is just fine. Severe wounds but we bathed her and Layla in the waters and they healed. They weren't near death or anything so don't let that over active mind of yours go there but their injuries required medicine and skill unavailable in the area," he said closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"How bad? Are we talking massive trauma with 88% chance of death without a trauma center or just trauma with 50% death without a trauma center? Do I need to bring anything with me, Roy is getting the Jet ready and Thea is packing my bag because you know me if I try to do anything but ramble on and on and think nonstop of all the possible injuries that the bomb of that magnitude. Yes I hacked a foreign nations satellite feed to watch my daughter on her mission so I know just how bad that bomb was and knowing that every thought that has been going through my head has been getting scarier and scarier so be specific when you say you used to waters to help her. Are we talking Save Thea bad or near that that or less," Felicity rambled.

"Less," Oliver said standing and chuckling he missed that about her. "She had broken bones a puncture lung and torn ligaments. Nissa and some female assassins bathed the girls in the waters to help in the healing process no complete submersion like Thea," he explained.

"Good," Felicity said finally said taking a deep breath as she got into a car with Diggle and headed to the airport. "How did she take the news that you are her father? Because I'm assuming your keeping your promised to tell her one day and if you haven't you had better tell her before I arrive in 15 hours otherwise I'm telling her," Felicity said hanging up as she boarded the plane.


	4. Memorys arrival

**Chapter 4**

 **I do not own anything I give all credit to the creators of the show and comic. If I fall apart structurally in area's I appologize. Finding a Beta who could handle my hectic schedule isn't easy. Please Review**

 **The Secret Chapter 4**

Oliver walked the hallowed halls of Nada Parbat the flags of all the different Raj Al Gul decorated the wall along with single Arabic words cryptically declaring different victories. Through winding halls he made his way to one of 4 master suites that was center and attached to 4 other rooms by doors inside the rooms. Two guards snapped to attention and bowed their heads as Oliver approached. Oliver nodded and the heavy door was opened to reveal a large window overlooking the whole epicenter of the compound and in the center of the room lie a double king sized bed.

On the very bed he once shared his most treasured moments lie Sara covered in heavy black silk imprinted with red and green double infinity symbols. Nissa had, had the design commissioned for the day Felicity took her place by his side. Oliver smiled down at Sara as he pulled an overstuffed chair near his daughter and gently placed her hands beneath the blanket. She still slept as she had as a baby her fist right next to her chin ready for a fight. Though cut short Sara had her mother's pure golden blonde hair that seemed kissed by the sun. Oliver allowed himself to drift off to sleep back to the night he found where his soul had gone to rest while he embraced the darkness and changed the world.

 _Nissa and Oliver were walking the halls of Nada Parbat talking strategy against a rogue organization targeting civilians in Japan. Sarab came running up to them bowing his head, "Scouts found Miss Smoak on the pass. She was unconscious and…" Sarab said but Oliver stopped him as he took off in a run knowing the guards would take her to his quarters. Oliver entered to find Felicity lying on her side facing away from him as he walked around the bed he saw what Sarab was trying to tell him. From beneath her oversized sweater was the tell tale bump of a pregnant belly. Oliver smiled weakly as tears streamed down his cheek as he placed his hand gently on Felicities belly and felt a hard kick. Oliver laughed and Sarab and Nissa smiled, "seems someone already knows what they want," Oliver said. "Was anyone with her?"_

" _No. From what we can tell she came alone," Sarab said. Nissa unfolded a black silk blanket with hand stitched double infinity symbols in green and red embroidered on it. Green was Oliver's real identity and Red was the passion that drove Felicity and that she looked amazing in._

" _Contact Diggle find out what is going on. Let him know she is here. Nissa handle everything else," he said curling up behind Felicity holding her protectively in his arms resting one hand on her stomach to feel each and every movement of the child that lie protected inside his true love._

" _How," he whispered._

" _You don't need a genius IQ for that answer," Felicity said with grin and she turned over to face him and he just smiled at her._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **I do not own anything I give all credit to the creators of the show and comic. If I fall apart structurally in area's I appologize. Finding a Beta who could handle my hectic schedule isn't easy. Please Review**_

 _Note: I got the names a bit messed up so here is a key_

 _Sara =Oliver and Felicities child_

 _Layla= Diggle and his wife's child_

 _Also I know babies aren't born at 36 inches I got the length wrong I was born at 26 inches and yes I got that right I was to big for the hospital Bassinet. I do apologize for the names such as Nissa and Rag al Gul I go by the translation that my Closed Caption on my system._

 _Sorry for the mistake but I preferred for Oliver and Felicities baby to be named Sara and for Diggle and his wife's baby to carry her moms name._

 **My Fighter Chapter 5**

"Who the hell are you and where are we," a voice demanded of Oliver pulling him from his sweet memory back to the present? Oliver allowed a smirk to cross his face as he opened his eyes to see the blonde hair and stubborn glint in his daughters. Layla stood beside her friend tying the blankets together to form a rope.

"I would prefer if you didn't tear the one Sara was under it holds a great deal of memories for me and Felicity," Oliver said staring straight into Sara's eyes.

"What do you know of my mother," Sara asked staring at Oliver?

"What does it matter? We got to jet looks like we are about to have company," Layla said grabbing another sword they had taken off their guards they had surprised earlier.

"You are in Nada Parbat Layla. I assume your father Diggle told you about this place and who it is home to. As for your mother Sara, does she still eat peanut butter when she's anxious and ramble on and on in embarrassing ways when she's around what was it she called me "hot successful rich guys." Oliver said with a chuckle. At that very moment the door burst opened as soldiers poured in weapons drawn. "Hold," Oliver said standing even as Sara kept the sword at his throat.

"Nada Parbat is home of the League of Assassins. My dad said they are ruthless, heartless, soulless killers especially their leader witch if I go what dad described about their leader wearing a gold finger shield. You are the head Ass hole," Layla said reading herself for a fight.

"Weapons down," yelled a familiar voice as Diggle and Felicity pushed and shoved their way into the now very crowded room.

"Sara Moira Smoak take that sword away from your fathers throat," Felicity yelled and Sara looked over at her father as the blade dropped. Nissa and Sarab ordered all the men out.

" Father," Layla and Sara said in tandem staring straight at Oliver.


	6. Hello Again

**Chapter 6**

 **I do not own anything I give all credit to the creators of the show and comic. If I fall apart structurally in area's I appologize. Finding a Beta who could handle my hectic schedule isn't easy. Please Review**

 _Note: I got the names a bit messed up so here is a key_

 _Sara =Oliver and Felicities child_

 _Layla= Diggle and his wife's child_

 _Also I know babies aren't born at 36 inches I got the length wrong I was born at 26 inches and yes I got that right I was to big for the hospital Bassinet. I do apologize for the names such as Nissa and Rag al Gul I go by the translation that my Closed Caption on my system._

 _Sorry for the mistake but I preferred for Oliver and Felicities baby to be named Sara and for Diggle and his wife's baby to carry her moms name._

 **Hello Chapter 6**

"Really Oliver I gave you 15 hours. How did you not find one minute in those 15 hours to tell your daughter that you're her father?" Felicity said walking over to Sara inspecting her like a lioness inspecting a wayward cub who's returned home.

"Him? You had 21 years, why didn't you tell me," Sara said slapping her mother's hands away playfully as Diggle chuckled. "And you! Did you know my father was the head of the League of Assassins," Sara asked staring straight at Diggle.

"I always said you had two angels on your shoulders and a demon at your back. The leader of the League is referred to as Raj al Gul or the Demon," Diggle said inspecting his own daughter.

"No better compliment could be given to Sara she truly was an angel here on earth to all who knew her," Nissa said entering the room taking her place beside Oliver.

"You knew Sara," Sara asked?

"We all did," Sarab said entering the room whispering to Oliver. Oliver nodded his head and Sarab left.

"We have time to talk about her and more," Oliver said.

"Not tonight we have to rush we are running from a storm," Diggle said taking Layla and heading toward the door but a guard stopped him.

"You missed your window. The storm has hit the mountains the pass back to your plane is already being snowed in. I am afraid you are my guest for at least the next 24 hours. The only ones getting in or out are those trained to and the girls are still healing so I wouldn't recommend attempting to leave. You will be the guest you can have the rooms in this hall clothes will be brought for you that will be far more comfortable. Please accept my hospitality," Oliver said taking Felicities hand and looking deep into her eyes. "Grant us this," he pleaded in a way only Felicity understood.

"Dig what do you say," Felicity asked looking uncertain as her hands shook in Oliver's. Even after all this time her heart pleaded with her head to allow herself to let go and be with him. Stay with the man whom she loved so dearly. The man who gave her such a powerful gift.

"Like the man said we are snowed it the least we can do is stay warm," Diggle said dropping his bag and smiling. Oliver smiled and offered Diggle his hand witch he shook and pulled Oliver into a hug. "Anyway Sara's going to have a ton of questions and it is about time you get to deal with her rapid fire mind rather than the rest of us," Diggle said with a laugh taking his stuff and heading into a near by room as Nissa followed also laughing. Sarab smiled and took Felicities bag to another wing all together he had hopes that she and Oliver would spend some much needed time together.

"Diner is in an hour. I will have clothes brought for everyone and you can ask any and all questions you need. Nissa will be there and she can tell you more about Sara than you can imagine," Oliver said going to leave but found Felicity still holding onto his hand. Oliver smiled and held her hand up to his lips and kissing it gently and she reluctantly let go.

"One hour," Felicity said as Oliver left and men brought in a selection of draped tunic and leggings.

"You slept with Rag al Gul," Sara shouted at her mother after the door was shut.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **I do not own anything I give all credit to the creators of the show and comic. If I fall apart structurally in area's I apologize. Finding a Beta who could handle my hectic schedule isn't easy. Please Review**

Note: I got the names a bit messed up so here is a key

Sara =Oliver and Felicities child

Layla= Diggle and his wife's child

Sorry for the mistake but I prefered for Oliver and Felicities baby to be named Sara and for Diggle and his wife's baby to carry her moms name.

 **Dinner**

Felicity looked over the tunics and chose and hunter green colored one with a darker colored pair of leggings along with a dark green almost black floor length cloak. Felicity went to her bag and pulled out Olivers face mask slipping it over her face "When I slept with your father and created you he wasn't Rag Al Gul. He was Oliver Queen aka the Arrow and the savior of our city. I had loved him from the minute we met and I was about to loose him to this world because the original Demon had nearly killed your aunt Thea and the only way to save her was to exchange her life for his freedom," Felicity explained.

"Do you still love him," Sara asked as she took a Blood red tunic and black legging and Black cloak.

"I never stopped but long ago we set down the rules for us and we haven't broken them in 21 years though I must admit I bent one or two," Felicity said slipping on a pair of ballet slippers on.

A Guard knocked on the door and opened it to Diggle and Layla waiting in the hall. Layla was wearing a Dark Purple Tunic and black leggings and a Dark Purple Cloak. Diggle wore a standard white shirt and white pants with a Dark Green knee length tunic over it. Sarab arrived and escorted everyone to the center of Nada Parbat.

In the center of Nada Parbat were the honeycomb layered stories of the citadel in what Sara only assumed was normally an active intense training area. Plants and candelabras decorated the area softening the appearance of the ropes, swords, and weaponry. In the center of the room was a large round stone table draped in silk clothes surrounded with wooden chairs that were lined in dark silks like the table cloth was talking to Nissa when the group entered but stopped talking when he saw Felicity and gave a grin not unlike that of mischievous school boy. Oliver walked up to Felicity and smiled as he gently pulled down her hood and released her hair from its constraints. Then smiling even wider he removed her mask and laughed. Oliver held the mask in his hands and smiled. "Been a long time since I've seen this mask," Oliver said kissing Felicity on the head.

Oliver offered Felicity his arm witch she gladly took holding it close but found when he offered his free arm to Sara who turn it down but Oliver understood, her world had changed rapidly in the past 12 hours. Oliver Pulled out a chair at the table to his right side for Felicity and at his left side for Sara. Nissa offered Layla the seat to her left beside Sara giving her moral support and Diggle took the seat beside Felicity leaving one seat open on Nissa's right side. "Is Barry joining us," Diggle asked with a chuckle

"No we leave one seat open to honor the memories of the ones we lost," Nissa said tipping her glass to the seat and sipping the wine. Oliver nodded his head in understanding.

"Ohh before I forget," Felicity said with a smile, "Barry and the family send their warm heroic salutation," Felicity said using Barry's exact world

"Can u believe he has 8 kids," Oliver said with a wide grin toasting to Felicity.

"I've often wondered if he has sex as fast as he moves. I mean on a cellular level he is in constant movement so given the intense hormone activity does that trigger a hyper speed sex drive," Sara said rambling and Oliver spit out the wine he had just taken a sip of.

"Defiantly your daughter Ms. Smoak," Nissa said with a grin and a chuckle.

"Sara Moira Smoak, why in the name of all holy deities would you even think of Barry Allen in such a manner," Felicity spouted red faced as Oliver just laughed.

"Mom I graduated medical school by 10. I have written more papers on the so call Meta Humans that I am considered a somewhat expert. I've seen Caitlin's complete records on Barry's transformation and how the speed effects his body, though I would never write a paper on him. I just wondered aloud what I have wondered in secret for quite a time but I know not to voice to many odd questions around Layla," she said turning to her best friend, "she already thinks I am a freak choosing to be a solider rather than a Doctor or Scientist," Sara said with a laugh.

"Something I find myself wondering as well. Often," Felicity said rolling her eyes.

Oliver turned to Felicity, "She is both of us. You balanced out me by knowing WAY too many facts about the most insane of topics and well Diggle said I balanced you out," Oliver said having never understood how he balanced Felicity out.

"You taught me to face my fears head on and to stop hiding in my books and computers and embrace the world around me. And if I didn't like the way world I lived in was to change it," Felicity said smiling with a reflective grin.

Assassins entered bringing trays of food and presenting them first to Oliver then to Nissa then placing them on the table for all to enjoy. One last Assassin entered and filled all the wine glasses then he left as well. Nissa smiled at the tradition Oliver had started among the Assassins of honoring the fallen when they ate meals. Oliver lifted his goblet and tilted it toward the empty seat, "To those who have come before and no longer dwell in this world we celebrate your life and are thankful for your sacrifice," Oliver said. Nissa smiled widely placing her hand next to what would have been Sara's seat and closing her eyes seeing her long dead wife, lover and friend in her mind.

"How are you two married if you're a lesbian," Layla asked Nissa?

"For Christ sakes girl," Diggle said.

"It is quite all right Mr. Diggle. Oliver and I were forced to marry by my father Layla, and after his death stayed married to keep the League united. I am sure all of the Assassins know the truth but seeing the Blood Heir and the Prophesied Heir united in Marriage is in many ways reassuring to them and since Oliver will not have to choose an Heir himself for centuries we have time to consider a successor to the throne," Nissa said with a chuckle.

"I ask Aunt Laurel and Lance about Sara but they seem to get lost in the memories and no one ever talks about her but Grandma well history books write about her and Aunt Thea and Uncle Ray talk about her non-stop. Christmas they both go so overboard it isn't funny and when I asked Thea why she always says 'It was always my moms favorite time of year.' I remember growing up in the mansion around Christmas time and every inch of it was decked out with wreath and tree's and of course Hanukah decorations to," Sara said with a chuckle to her mom.

"You lived in my house," Oliver acted shocked and Felicity shook her head.

"Ohh Come one Oliver I know for a fact the League owns Satellites in space and you have one permanently tasked over Starling

"It's been so long I forgot what a smart ass you are," he said aching to kiss her and to pull her into him.

Nissa saw the look in their shared eyes and wished for the same.

"You must miss Sara so much," Layla said to Nissa.

"In ways few can imagine," Nissa said nodding to Oliver and he smiled

"Speaking of family how is it you are my father," Sara said staring Oliver dead on with the intense start Felicity remembered well from working with Oliver. Felicity chuckled and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **I do not own anything I give all credit to the creators of the show and comic. If I fall apart structurally in area's I apologize. Finding a Beta who could handle my hectic schedule isn't easy. Please Review**

Note:

I got the names a bit messed up so here is a key

Sara =Oliver and Felicities child

Layla= Diggle and his wife's child

Sorry for the mistake but I preferred for Oliver and Felicities baby to be named Sara and for Diggle and his wife's baby to carry her moms name.

 **Chapter 8 Dad**

"I gave you 15 hours to explain this to her before we arrived now. Now you have no choice," Felicity said with a smile

"I mean I know the technical way I came into being. The two of you had sex and nine months later I came alone but I know my mother well enough to know she doesn't have sex just for fun hell I can't recall any men that she's had sex with since I learned what sex was and its benefits. That actually perplexes me mom. I know the benefits of sex; being it calms your mind and given you and I both have advanced IQ's how is it you keep your mind focused without regular sex. I have sex at least three times a week when possible and find it helps immensely with my genius work and assassin work," Sara said blandly without emotion.

The whole room was silent as everyone just stared over at Sara blankly, Diggle looked over at Felicity and saw all the questions running through her head faster than Sara had just spoken. "Who, when and where?" Oliver said softly in a manner that sent a shiver down Sarab and Diggle's spine.

"My sex life isn't being discussed here; when you and my mother had sex and created me is the topic of discussion," Sara said blankly. Felicity shook her head and chuckled as Layla leaned over and translated to her friend why everyone in the room was at this moment quite upset with her.

Felicity took a deep breath and squeezed Oliver's hand smiling over at him, "You know Oliver Queen was The Green Arrow. Well Oliver and I worked close together for 4 years before events took place and the old Rag Al Gul requested him to become his heir. By Requested I mean made it impossible for him to be anyone else. Your father and I had one night together and in that one night we made our confessions and in the process made you. When I found out I was pregnant I tried to get Oliver to leave but by then the Old Rag was dead but he couldn't leave the League so we decided on how to raise you. He held you the day you were born even placed an arrow in your crib," Felicity said removing a box from a side pocket and handed it Oliver to give to Sara.

Sara opened the box and inside found the arrowhead attached to a chain. "Your father couldn't always be with us but I knew he would always protect us," Felicity said as tears trickled down her face and Oliver took his handkerchief and wiped them away.

Oliver stood and removed the necklace from the box and as Sara pulled her hair out of the way secured the necklace around her neck, "I loved you from the moment I first saw your mothers bump and felt you kick my hand. I was scared you would break when I held you that one time as a baby mere hours after your birth. I wanted to kill every bully that picked on you at school but I stayed at a distance. And at a distance I watched you become a beautiful if not still a bit awkward woman that I am proud to call my daughter," Oliver said kissing her on the head then held out a hand to Felicity. Felicity stood and smiled at Sara who smiled back with understanding as Oliver escorted Felicity away for some much needed alone time

Oliver stood and removed the necklace from the box and as Sara pulled her hair out of the way secured the necklace around her neck, "I loved you from the moment I first saw your mothers bump and felt you kick my hand. I was scared you would break when I held you that one time as a baby mere hours after your birth. I wanted to kill every bully that picked on you at school but I stayed at a distance. And at a distance I watched you become a beautiful if not still a bit awkward woman that I am proud to call my daughter," Oliver said kissing her on the head then held out a hand to Felicity. Felicity stood and smiled at Sara who smiled back with understanding as Oliver escorted Felicity away for some much needed alone time


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own anything I give all credit to the creators of the show and comic. If I fall apart structurally in area's I apologize. Finding a Beta who could handle my hectic schedule isn't easy. Please Review**

Note: I got the names a bit messed up so here is a key

Sara =Oliver and Felicities child

Layla= Diggle and his wife's child

Sorry for the mistake but I prefered for Oliver and Felicities baby to be named Sara and for Diggle and his wife's baby to carry her moms name.

 **Chapter 9Time Alone**

Oliver walked with Felicity tucked under his arm shielded from the cold of the halls by his thick leather duster coat, down the long winding halls of Nada Parbat. Guards stood every few feet with torches, snapping to attention as Oliver approached, on the path to Oliver's private quarters. When they arrived at the double door a guard opened them as Oliver gave instructions Felicity slipped to the balcony and looked down on her friends down at the table below and smiled. Sara looked relaxed and was laughing in a way Felicity could never remember seeing before.

"In this place, in my arms, all those present are safe," Oliver said offering Felicity a cup of wine and pulling her into his tight embrace.

"You didn't spike this one as payback did you," she asked with a grin turning in his arms to look up at him.

"Despite how tempting it might be I only want to be here with you and not let anything interfere with what little time we have together," he said resting his head on her head and allowing her to rest her ear on his heart and hear the special sound it made only for her. Oliver looked down at his family and smiled just as Diggle and Sarab looked up at him and both nodded up to him with smiles all their own. Oliver chuckled to himself as he guided Felicity back inside and noticed she was very tired and with an ease unmatched by any, he swung Felicity up in his arms and carried her to their awaiting bed. Gently he sat her on the edge removing her cloak and shoes and easing her onto her left side and slipped in behind her covering them both up in the blanket Nissa had had made for them.

Hours passed and Oliver awoke to find Felicity asleep in a chair next to the bed but she smiled at him when she saw his concern. "I have missed you so much over the years and I wanted to watch you sleep; to see you take each and every breath, to see your chest rise and fall, your arms flex and your legs shift. I wanted to create a new movie in my mind the old one is a bit outdated," she said.

"Have I aged that much," Oliver said with a grin.

"You haven't aged a day. I guess that's a benefit of the Lazarus Pit. But my memory is fading time isn't so kind to us mere mortal," Felicity said sadly.

"I would give it up if I could but there are certain Rules I can't change," Oliver said apologetically.

"I know," Felicity whispered weakly and Oliver swung his legs off the bed and pulled her chair even closer.

"Why the tears," he asked wiping the tears that streamed down her face. But Felicity just shook her head and smiled. Oliver nodded in understanding, "This life has been too much for both of us. We take care of everyone and the world but who tends to the hearts of the world's guardians," he said standing and pulling her with him. "How about we take care of each other," he said kissing her and though the feel of his lips gave her fire works Felicity pushed away.

"I want to end the fighting and protecting and just live," Felicity said walking back to the balcony and watching as Sara sparred with 3 Assassins under the watchful eye of both Diggle and Nissa. "I know it's selfish but I want to stop fighting and just…" she said leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Just Love. Just stop protecting everyone and take a much need vacation and get lost in the eyes of the one person who through all the years, the mere thought of calmed your raging thoughts and brought you back to your center. Sleep in the arm, that I have craved every night since last we shared the same bed," Oliver said finishing her thoughts.

"Yes," she said tears streaming down her face.

Oliver laughed and knelt down on one knee, "Felicity Smoak, Mother of my child, calmer of my soul and most relentless advocate of all creatures great and small will you marry me and for all your remaining days live here with me and a few other houses I own," he said with a wicked grin. An Assassin walked onto the balcony and knelt on both knees before Felicity and help a pillow above his head, on it rested a gold Celtic Knott lace cut ring inlaid with no less than 12 genuine dark Emeralds. Felicity was speechless.

"Mom he's waiting for an answer and if it is anything other than yes you are nuts. I can run the agency for you and Thea and the kids have Queen Consolidated under control. Its time you and Diggle enjoy retirement," Sara called out and everyone laughed.

Felicity looked to Diggle for guidance and he smiled at her, "You told me once that love was worth the cost no matter how much it hurt. Well it has hurt you enough now it is time for you to enjoy yourself," Diggle said.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own anything I give all credit to the creators of the show and comic. If I fall apart structurally in area's I apologize. Finding a Beta who could handle my hectic schedule isn't easy. Please Review**

Note: I got the names a bit messed up so here is a key

Sara =Oliver and Felicities child

Layla= Diggle and his wife's child

Sorry for the mistake but I preferred for Oliver and Felicities baby to be named Sara and for Diggle and his wife's baby to carry her moms name. As for the spellings I go the way they are spelled on my Closed Captioning. I read most my shows anyway.

Thanks for all the reviews keep them coming I love it

 **Chapter 10: Answers and Choices**

Felicity looked at Oliver and smiled, "Yess," she whispered tears streaming down her eyes and Oliver laughed never knowing her to be so unspoken. Oliver took the ring and slipped it on her finger and pulled Felicity into him holding her close rubbing her back as she let all her emotions hit her. From below them everyone clapped and cheered.

"When is the wedding," Layla asked and everyone shot her death glares. Sara shook her head.

"It took them 5 years to get together the first time the result was me and my father becoming the Rag and that was 21 nearly 22 years ago. It may take at least a year for them to get married," Sara touted.

"One month," Felicity whispered.

Oliver pulled her to arm's length, "What was that," Oliver asked?

"One month. I want to marry you 30 days from today at that little church in the near by mountains. Place seats about 30 and I know people have to come and pay tribute to you on your wedding but we can have them at the reception in the great hall. I want to be your wife and I am not waiting any more time than I have to. 30 days gives me time to do all the paper work for Queen Consolidate, and Vigilante ORG and makes sure Sara is up to speed while at the same time send out the invites to those few people invited to the ceremony. Someone else can send out the grand announcement but don't put my name in that one," Felicity smiled.

"As it has been spoken so let it be written and be done," Oliver said beaming and Nissa and Sarab clapped their hands speaking to nearby assassins and Oliver and Felicity disappeared back into their room.

Felicity walked over to the bed as Oliver poured some tea, "How did you know about the church," he asked.

"I've spent at least a month of days there every year. I fooled all your satellites and monitors and just went there and from the near-by woods would watch you. Nissa knew; she saw me and taught me how to hide. She knows what it is to crave what you can't have," Felicity explained smiling ear to ear basking in the glow of knowing soon she would be with Oliver forever. Felicity pulled Oliver to her, craving his touch needing him madly but Oliver stopped her.

"We have waited 22 years to make love again how about we wait one more month and let our first time again be on our wedding night," he said with a glimmer in his eyes as Felicity teared up and kissed him passionately then pulled away.

"How exactly can we get married if your married to Nissa," she asked.

"Little known loop hole in the marriage clause for the New Rag who marries the daughter of the preceding Rag in order to attain the seat of Rag but the daughter is at one time named his heir. Nissa and I can take a break from our vows and I can have a wedding to my true heart's desire as long as I remarry Nissa in 100 years since we both use the Lazarus Pit to extend our lives and our rules," Oliver said as he watched Felicity change into regular clothes and prepare to return to the real world.

"See you in a month send any information I need to know for the wedding to me via currier," she said kissing him as she opened the door and Sarab stood waiting along with Darzza.

Oliver nodded his head, "Felicity this is Darzza she will guard you and help you with the preparations for the nuptials so there will be no issues. She will bring messages to you from Oliver when he sends them via his messenger and take messages part of the way to bring message back to Oliver," Sarab explain.

Felicity turned and looked at Oliver dead on as Sara, Layla and Diggle joined Sara and Darzza in the hallway, "Normally I would fight you on this spouting any number of reasons about being my own woman and having survived this long without your protection, but I understand it this time," she said kissing him passionately and leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own anything I give all credit to the creators of the show and comic. If I fall apart structurally in area's I apologize. Finding a Beta who could handle my hectic schedule isn't easy. Please Review**

Note:

I got the names a bit messed up so here is a key

Sara =Oliver and Felicities child

Layla= Diggle and his wife's child

Sorry for the mistake but I preferred for Oliver and Felicities baby to be named Sara and for Diggle and his wife's baby to carry her moms name.

 **Chapter 11 Talks**

On the Plane as Sara and Layla slept on the king sized bed in the back of the plane Diggle handed Felicity a glass of champagne. As she curled her toes beneath the warm throw she had wrapped around herself earlier. Darzza sat nearby watching Felicity closely but Felicity beamed.

"Doubts," Diggle asked?

"Certainty," Felicity said as she moved a pawn on the chest board before her and gave a wicked grin, "Checkmate and," she said laying out the cards in her hand, "Full house," she laughed.

 **Back at Nada Parbat**

Oliver walked around the now empty room, still beaming, "Master," Sarab inquired at the door.

"Pause time," Oliver said a term they had come to use when they wanted to talk about things unheard of in these halls and be their other selves.

Sarab smiled and closed the doors and poured two glasses of scotch, handing one to Oliver and taking the other for himself.

"Sara reminds me of her name sake," Sarab said rubbing his ribs as she had gotten off a few kicks he had not anticipated when they had been sparring.

"But that passionate drive is all Felicity. I saw that as she held a sword to my throat," Oliver said with a chuckle.

"A drive that has served her mother well through the years," Nissa said joining them through a secret door in the wall. Sarab handed her a glass of scotch he had poured knowing instinctually she would be joining them.

"Are you ok with this," Oliver asked Nissa concerning the wedding?

"Through the years I have left this place to be with my Sara but you, you have remained true to our wedding vows. It is time you honor yourself and be with Felicity in mind, body and soul," Nissa said placing her hand on his heart and smiling.

"The news is already spreading among the assassins and they understand," Sarab said. "You have returned the league to the entity it was meant to be. The League now tends to all humanity and keeps that evil that stalks the shadows at bay," Sarab finished as Oliver sat down in a chair and stared at the bed just hours earlier he had held Felicity in.

"I watched Sara sleep today and all I could think of was how much I missed out of her life but when I held Felicity in my arms it didn't matter. She held me in her eyes as if I was some precious treasure, I only hope I can love her as much as she loves me," Oliver said as he stood before all his men and watched as they trained


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own anything I give all credit to the creators of the show and comic. If I fall apart structurally in area's I apologize. Finding a Beta who could handle my hectic schedule isn't easy. Please Review**

Note:

I got the names a bit messed up so here is a key

Sara =Oliver and Felicities child

Layla= Diggle and his wife's child

Sorry for the mistake but I preferred for Oliver and Felicities baby to be named Sara and for Diggle and his wife's baby to carry her moms name.

 **Chapter 12 A Gift**

Three weeks later, Felicity stood in Clocktower finishing up the last of schematics and emergency protocol sheets in case anything came up she hadn't already anticipated when the papers went flying around the room and Felicity screamed alerting Darzza who drew her bow but was quickly disarmed.

"Since when did you get a body guard," Barry asked putting Astrid down in the chair beside Felicity and handing Felicity the bow and arrow. Felicity shook her head and handed the bow and arrow to Darza and smiled.

"He is a pain in the ass not a threat," Felicity said with a smile giving Barry a death stare, "Darza is a currier and she is helping me learn what I need to know for the second wedding we have to have for everyone else besides close family and freinds. I have to be a tad less me and a little more resigned in front of certain guests," Felicity said with a smile hugging Astrid and giving Barry Allen aka The Flash a death stare.

"Cisco, Kaitlan and Ronnie send their love and they will be at the wedding I just wanted to check in on you and give you this," Astrid said handing Felicity an article that she had written, "It runs in a week as you and Arrow getting married. My way of letting you yell from the roof tops without actually yelling from rooftops and giving away a whole bunch of secrets," Astrid said with a smile.

"And with that we will allow you to return to your planning and I am taking my wonderful wife of 15 years on a date," Barry said picking up Astrid and in a streak of red disappearing in a flash and Felicity laughed. "Ive known him 22 years and you would think by now I would have invested in a few paper weights."

Felicity walked over the an overstuffed lounger she had moved into the Watchtower

" _ **22 YEARS OF DISTANT LOVEING"**_

 _ **Astrid Allen**_

 _How many of us can say that for the greater good of all mankind we gave up our soulmates. That for the cause of protecting those unable to protect themselves we forfeited the one person who made us feel safe at night. I for one can't say I could; but I can say I do know such two such people and as you read this article today those two people will at last exchange vows and be married after putting their love on hold for twenty two years._

 _Today as all my readers go about your days two people shall at last take a break from the world of protecting everyone else and swear to love and protect just each others hearts for the rest of their days. As cops arrest the abusive father, and firefighters save the child locked in basement; two people who long ago donned masks and put protecting others ahead of their own hearts will at last walk out of a church, in a far off mystical land, hand in hand as husband and wife._

 _As Heroes don their masks, ready their weapons and check in with their allies; two pioneers of the Masked Hero movement will dance their first dance, she will cry and he will hand her the handkerchief, that long ago she gave to him when he lost someone he love, that has since been hidden in his pocket reserved just for her. Heroes around the world tonight will smile as it is finally announced they are man and wife and many already have plans in their own way to salute these two pioneers of their way of life._

 _So today I call on all my readers to do one act weather it be placing a fern or bouquet of white roses outside, to helping someone for no reason. Because tonight we celebrate not only the marriage of two amazing souls but the reasons we all started believing in Hero's once again._

Felicity smiled and wiped tears as they streamed down her face. After making a copy of the article she sealed it in a transport tube and handed it to Darzza. "He needs to read this," she said and Darza nodded her head moving to leave but was stopped by an eerie sense. Darzza moved to Felicities side and slipped her hood up and mouth piece on, drawing her bow and arrow tight ready for the fight she sensed. Five assasins dressed in green, rather than the traditional black descended from the ceiling. Felicity placed one hand on Darzza back as she had been taught by her in case a moment like this happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own anything I give all credit to the creators of the show and comic. If I fall apart structurally in area's I apologize. Finding a Beta who could handle my hectic schedule isn't easy. Please Review**

Note:

I got the names a bit messed up so here is a key

Sara =Oliver and Felicities child

Layla= Diggle and his wife's child

Sorry for the mistake but I preferred for Oliver and Felicities baby to be named Sara and for Diggle and his wife's baby to carry her moms name.

Chapter 13

"Stand down Darzza," Sarab said as he entered the room from the door dressed in all green with a long duster jacket that seemed to flow around him like a cape. Sarab dropped to his knee's as Tatsue came in wearing her all black leather and hugged Felicity.

"It is time to go," she said and Felicity smiled and cried.

"My luggage," she replied.

"Already on the plane. Everyone will be on a second flight to follow but Oliver wanted to make sure you arrived first and safely. The cabin had been made ready for you to stay a night and for your wedding party to assist you in getting ready," Tatsue said Felicity smiled as she turned to Sarab and took the Article from Darzza and gave it to Sarab.

"Please make sure he reads this it was written by a friend of ours and I know he will love it," she said and Sarab smiled.

"Barry Allen arrived with a copy yesterday and as you guessed Oliver did in fact enjoy it. His exact words were, "the real truth without revealing the real secret," Sarab said standing Darzza moved to walk in front of Felicity and Sarab and Tatsue walked beside Felicity the others moved to key location as she walked to the awaiting SUV.

"What is with the green," Felicity asked once she was safely on the plane and they were on thier way.

"In honor of the Marriage of the Green Arrow and the White Knight. That is what you are called in the hacking world. Green gear and white masks," Sarab explained revealing his white face mask. Felicity smiled and laughed as she took her seat and she said goodbye to her old life and hello to her new.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own anything I give all credit to the creators of the show and comic. If I fall apart structurally in area's I apologize. Finding a Beta who could handle my hectic schedule isn't easy. Please Review**

 **Chapter 14 Prewedding**

Oliver paced back and forth check and rechecking every inch of himself in the mirror as he waited for word that it was time to leave. This ceremony was only theirs. IN a week they would have the official one for everyone else and presents for that one had been coming in for months but that one would be easy compared to this is one.

"You are going to wear a ditch into your floor you keep doing that," Diggle said as he, Barry and Roy entered the room.

"Actually given the age of the stone it is unlikely. He would have to be me to do that," Barry said with a smile.

All three men shook their heads and laughed. Oliver looked to Roy, "How is she doing," he asked referring to Felicity knowing Thea was with her along with Tatsue the rest of the women.

"Worried about you, even sent this," came Sara entering the room in a long floor length peacock painted sleeveless silk dress and hanging from her neck was the arrowhead necklace he had given her a month ago. "She sent you this, saying she thought you might want to invite the spirit of an old friend," she handed her father a small box and inside lie a green fabric rose, with an arrow shaft for a stem. As Oliver examined the rose petal he noticed the stains and stitching and realized it was made from the fabric of Shadow's old hoodie. A tear fell from his eyes. "She said a guy named Slade recommended it. Even said he saw this happening the last time he saw you and that like all things it just took you falling on your head enough times to figure it out." Sara said with a chuckle

Oliver looked up at Sarab with a blank look across his face, "She went to the island and I wasn't told."

"She was safe. I myself and seven other assassins went as well as 20 Argus Agents on the island. It seems that the Marikuru is weakening a bit as well; he is more social and less violent. If he lives another 1000 years he may nearly be normal. Also Nissa ordered you not be told fearing you would go and break your promise to Felicity not to see her till the wedding," Sarab added

"Where is Nissa," Diggle asked?

"She went to spend some alone time with Sara and the Time Line Protection Force," Oliver answered. Oliver moved to a near by dresser and picked up a silk covered box. Oliver pulled out the charm bracelet inside and Diggle and Barry laughed looking at the different charm. A Red pen (thier first meeting) A lap top (her computer sense), an Arrow (Oliver) A gun (Diggle), a Lightning Bold (Barry) An island (The Island), a fern (to remember their old layer) a red dress, (their first date), a Star of David for (her faith and all the times she helped him spend Christmas), a shining star (Sara their daughter), An atom (for the time she wore the ATOM SUIT and rescued him and finally Queen of Hearts card (for she was the queen of his heart. Sara smiled as her father wrapped the bracelet back up and placed it in the silk pouch and safely into her hands. Sara smiled pinning the green rose onto her father's lapel and she kissed him on the cheek and left to return to her mother.

 **Special Note the dress that Sara wears and Felicity will wear in the next chapter are real. Sara's dress is the cover for this chapter and next chapter I hope will be Felicity. Etsy has a user named LaceMary her designs are so delicate and beautiful Check her out on you wont regret it.**


	15. You do I do forever

**You do I do Forever**

I do not own anything I give all credit to the creators of the show and comic. If I fall apart structurally in area's I apologize. Finding a Beta who could handle my hectic schedule isn't easy. Please Review

 **Special Note:**

 **The dress Felicity wears is real. Etsy has a user named LaceMary her designs are so delicate and beautiful Check her out you wont regret it.**

 **Chapter 15 You do I do Forever**

Two hours later Tatsue and Thea arrived with Felicity at the small church in a small horse drawn carriage. Assassins helped the women out of the carriage and into the church where both women, after removing their own long fur coats helped Felicity out of her coat just as Diggle walked up to the door. Both women smiled to Diggle and walked down the aisle taking their place up at the alter across from Sarab and Roy

Felicity stood at the entrance to the small church just out of sight of everyone except Diggle who smiled as he looked her over. Before him stood his truest friend in a floor length, ivory colored almost dainty lace covered, dress with such delicate cap sleeves they seemed to barley be real. The cream silk sash tied at her waist reflected the candle light and made Felicity looked like she was floating with a delicate pool of fabric draping her still youthful frame. It was her bouquet that made Diggle chuckle to himself and clasp both hands around his mouth as he took a moment to regain his composure. Felicity smiled over at her oldest friend as her hair draped her slightly bare shoulders only a single adornment was worn on her head a double band headband of delicate roses and small diamond arrow heads.

Diggle took his place by Felicities side and whispered in her ear, "Perfect touch," he said as in her hand was a bouquet of 11 roses made of red pens caps and 11 green arrows shafts. The wedding march started and the double doors opened into the small sanctuary and to stained and polished dark wood pews each tied with a bouquet of 3 red roses. The Isle runner was a snow white and reflected the candle light that twinkled from dozens of bubble candle holders suspended from the exposed beans of the church. Each stained glass window had large tapered candles in them adding even more light. The whole church seemed cast in a romantic almost mystical glow of love.

As Felicity and Diggle walked down the aisle the assassin who stood on the end of each pew fell to one knee presenting their swords to her above their heads. Felicity look wide eyed at Oliver just focusing on his calmed her. Oliver offered Felicity his hand as she arrived before the simple wooden alter. Diggle smiled as he pulled Oliver close to him before allowing him to take Felicity, "You hurt her I kill you damn the consequences," Diggle said and everyone laughed.

Laurels father stepped forward and motioned for everyone to be seated as he joined Felicity and Oliver's hands, "Who could have seen this coming," he said everyone raised their hands. "Yeah I know we all saw this moment written in stone long ago but now as we gather here to celebrate the union of these two souls we remember how precious love and life is and give thanks for the fact that we are here to celebrate their love with them." He turned to Oliver and offered him the floor.

Oliver took Felicities hands in his passing her bouquet to Thea who stood behind her. "Home. With you Felicity Smoak I am home. I lost so much of myself living on that island. You returned to me the parts of myself I thought I had lost. You taught me to really laugh witch you did unintentionally with all your rambling and unintentional sexual innuendo. You restored in me my moral compass but most of all you returned to me my heart. You are my home and now I give to you all you have given to me over the years. From this day forth I give you me, as a place for your heart to call Home." Oliver smiled placing his left hand on her heart

Laurels father looked to Felicity and nodded, "Oliver, you have always been my strength even from hundreds of miles away. I would watch you work out and no matter how much chaos was going on in my life the sight of you walking with your men or just standing looking up at the night sky made me calm. You are my center and I am so happy to have you back in my arms. From this day forth I will devote my life to being your center. To calming the chaos in your life and reminding you what an amazing person you are at heart," she said placing her left hand on his heart.

A priestess stood up and bound a chain to the wrists that laid on the others hearts and the two smiled at each other "You are mine. I am yours. For you I am a sanctuary and partner. From now until our lines end," they said in unison.

"What fate has ordained let no being dare to tread on," Laurels father said and everyone clapped as the bride and groom stood still just staring into each other's eyes. "Hey that's your cue to kiss her," he said to Oliver. Oliver laughed and took Felicity face to him and kissed her with 21 years of pent up passion.

Everyone clapped and whistled as the bride and groom made their way back down the aisle where all the assassins stood swords raised high criss crossed forming a second ceiling for the newlyweds to walk under. Felicity pulled over close, "If one slaps me on the ass with the sword and welcome me to the League I will be punching him," she said with a chuckle referring to the navy tradition.

"And I would kill him," he said stopping them and the end of the line as Darza helped Felicity into her long fur coat and Oliver whisked her off her feet and into the awaiting carriage.


End file.
